


Ожидание

by ShirTheCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I wonder if I'll ever write a longer one, No Dialogue, Waiting - Freeform, yep that's another short story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirTheCat/pseuds/ShirTheCat
Summary: Близится гроза, а Сид всё ждёт...





	Ожидание

Начиналась гроза. Сид задрал голову и нехорошо прищурился; О'Ризо всё не было. Невдалеке проверещала-прокричала птица, как если бы молния ударила прямо ей в гнездо. Но молний, как и дождя, не было: только усиливающийся ветер, да всё ближе грохочущий гром. Скоро всё окончательно затихнет, и вот тогда...

Они уславливались встретиться у Большого Пня, у Расколотой Сосны, под Сгорбленной Яблоней, по ту сторону деревенских ворот, посреди макового поля и даже однажды у Противоположного Водопада. Они уславливались много, много раз, но ещё ни разу, ни единого раза не встретились. Сид не дожидался, уходил, возвращался то в расстроенных чувствах, то пышущий гневом. Под ногами его мягко пружинили сосновые иголки, или шуршала опавшая листва, или скользил покрытый мхом булыжник, или... много разного с одним итогом: он слал очередную записку в неизвестность, в ответ приходили извинения и оправдания, заверения в верности, убеждения в дружбе, бесконечные увещевания и, наконец, очередное место место встречи. И он шёл, доходил, доползал (не раз и не два перемазанный кровью, пусть и зачастую чужой) и ждал, ждал, ждал. Ждал вечность и ещё две, пока не сдавался вновь.

И всё повторялось.

И ещё.

И ещё.

Тишина всё не наступала, предстоящая буря заранее ужасала своей мощью: громоздкие кучевые нависали, грозясь в любой момент обрушиться вниз и дальше. Сид морщился от слабой головной боли и упорно осматривал окрестности. Он сам не знал, что так настойчиво подбивало всякий раз соглашаться и отправляться к очередному месту не наступающей встречи. Наверное, всё из-за того, что О'Ризо был тенью, неупокоенным духом, очередной страшилкой из былого и давно упущенного. Он был мечтой, идеей, желанием и насмешкой. Он отказывался появляться, но сам каждый раз настаивал на встрече, умоляя, угрожая, восхваляя и подзуживая. Направляя в неизведанное, указуя на новые поселения и нарекая... нарекая своим "сердцем", своим "оком", своей "дланью и клинком". Сид не сопротивлялся (как и все они, все, все, все), потворствуя очередным прихотям этого почти-божества. Почти, но не совсем, ведь когда наступало Время и возжигали очередной Костёр, он шёл уже не по рукописному зову, но по неумолимому приказу откуда-то _изнутри_ , приказу, о сопротивлении которому не возникало и мысли.

И разжигали Костёр, и Сид, как и многие другие в ту ночь избранные, двигался туда, куда направлял зов, и уничтожал, выгрызая глотки, вырывая кишки. Они все уничтожали — и его соратники, и их противники; и не всегда сидова сторона побеждала, как и не всегда ему удавалось убежать или хотя бы отползти и залечь.

Далеко на площадях гасли Костры, обрывался их внутренний зов, и недавние кровожадные твари рушились на землю: кто полумёртвый, кто и вовсе неживой.

По сравнению с этим, непроходящая настойчивость О'Ризо дарила покой и комфорт, обволакивала сладкими речами и лживыми обещаниями, безродными клятвами и беспочвенной привязанностью, давая вдохнуть, наполняя неповреждённые лёгкие слабым мускусным ароматом близящейся (пускай так и не происходящей) встречи.

Сид готов был ждать. Как ждал своего короля, и обречённый вой _изнутри_ , и очередную записку неведомо куда, и грозы, что никак не разразится.

Сид ждал уже не одно столетие — подождёт ещё.

..ведь может быть... когда-нибудь...


End file.
